Under my skin
by faithfullover
Summary: My skin doesnt fit, my world seems so hollow,I feel like fraud, sometimes It hits me right between the eyes. Who Am I fooling? All alone in the shadow, I am trying to hold own, even I dont buy my own lie. There is a part me that knows while I am holdin he


N/A: I don't own anything so please dont sue me... anyway I havent write anything in a while so I might be a little bit dusty, but tell what you think about my writing, my grammar suck I know. Have fun.

Under my skin

How strong do you think I am?? How much do you think I can take of this??-Mitchie yelled at Shane with tears rolling down her face while shane was trying to make sad excuses about why the groopie in his room- You know what shane save it, I dont wanna hear it.

Mitchie please!!! Wait!! I didnt meant to, I was weak and stupid- shane running trying to caught with her... Mitchie turned around and shane stopped at her sight, he never meant to cause so much pain before it broke him down. H

Shane we are over.- Mitchie answered coldly, while shane gave up his being understanding this was the probably the last time she look at those eyes, he was a coward. He just being stupid out.

I Dont worry shane I make it on my own, If I gotta, I just hope she was worth it-tMitchie told him before she walk away.

It's been three months since the last time mitchie saw Shane, he tried calling her and almost anything to get in touch with her... she knew she will always love him but did she really have a choice no they were over and It's going to stay the had change in the last month innocent sweet michie had been long gone, her brown hair now bright red, her preppie looks now had became in a punk rock that speaks her mind with a lots of attitude. She miss Shane and perhaps she will never stop but she new the only way to move on is to keep moving forward. Her music was finally going somewhere and today she was going to play in under the mic her first demo.

Mitchie you ready? you up in ten- Caitlyn said in the background while Nate was next to her, I mean she broke up with Shane no nate or Jason. They stll good friends.

Yeah, yeah I am coming, geez woman calm down- Mitchie answered. while she got to the stage

Hello Guys this is Jake here in under the Mic with Mitchie T. !!!- while he montion to Mitch next to him- so mitchie tell us how are you doing?? I-Mike ask her

I am Great- Mitchie answered with her hands in pockets

Okay all cool, them mitchie what you have to said about your shane break up and the cheating rumors- Mike ask

Well I just have to said that I hope she was worth it and I wish shane the best of the lucks after all he was my inspiration for this demo- Mitchie said with a smirk on her face.- Oh and Shane stop calling my mother is just plain weird, hun move on.

Ouch that gotta hurt- Mike answered with a smile

Okay Guys you heard it anyway here is mitchie t. with her new single under my skin....

Mitchie walked to the booth and sat down, with the acoustic guitar, she knew that Shane was with audience hiding like the coward that he is. she had to be strong.

I drift away to a place

Another kind of life

Take away the pain

I create my paradise

Everything I've held

Has hit the wall

What used to be yours

Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking

Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit

Among the pretty things

Never fear, never fear

I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied

As ribbons fall away

Leave the consequence

My tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question

Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright

I don't believe I'll be okay

I don't believe how you've thrown me away

I do believe you didn't try

I do blame you for every lie

When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin

Just Give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin

You might have started my reckoning

I've got a reason now to bury him alive

Another little white lie

Everyone could felt the pain in the song. Mitchie just got up while she went back. Nate, Jason and Caitlyn Follow right after. While in the back Shane had tears in his eyes, nobody could reconigze him with his black shades and white hat.

Mitchie I never meant to hurt he thought, can I even get you back ??- Shane thought- I need you and I'm going to get you back Mitchie he mumble under his breath .

To be Continued

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you, Thank you, review tell me what you think I mean I havent write anything in a while tell me what you think, by the way the song belongs to Alexz Johnson not me so please dont sue me


End file.
